Tex's Relationships
Both Tex and Epsilon-Tex seem to have sadistic personalities, enjoying harming others regardless of their feelings about them, or lack thereof. Blue Team Despite her constant abuse of her teammates, Tex does seem somewhat protective of them. During her threatening "girl talk" with Sister in Terms and Provisions, Tex emphasized how the Blues were "her idiots and jerks". Church Tex and Church share a love/hate relationship with each other. They were, or are, romantically involved with each other, Church at one point saying that he wanted to marry her, but she seems to fear commitment (or just doesn't care) as she would reportedly steal his money and sleep with other men (though it should be noted that his memories of dating Tex were later revealed to be fake). Despite this, Tex has demonstrated that she still has feelings for Church, since she often defends him when his teammates lay the blame on him for the team's failures. Earlier, in the Recreation Trailer, she comforts a clearly upset Church about his death. During the Project Freelancer saga, Tex initiated a break-in inside the Mother of Invention ''in order to find and free the Alpha from containment. However, Alpha did not recognize Tex, due to his memories being purged from him, and wished to remain where he was. Despite her failure, Tex managed to have a caring conversation with Alpha, with the two introducing themselves and commenting on their unusual names. Tex would later become saddened for her failure. Epsilon Epsilon developed a strong attachment to Tex, or more specifically Epsilon-Tex. Epsilon-Tex seems to have a calmer relationship with Epsilon and decided to stay by his side in Whole Lot of Shaking. When he discovered that she was based on failure, as well as a woman the Director loved, Epsilon believed that he was the only one who could save her. However, in Hate to Say Goodbye, Epsilon realized that to be at peace with himself he had to let go of his memory of Tex, which caused Epsilon-Tex to disappear. Tucker When she first appeared, her presence terrified Tucker, but he has since come to regard her as one of the group, and Tex has referred to Tucker at least as her friend in Episode 42. Tucker has even gone as far as to hit on her like he supposedly does with other girls, though this usually does nothing more than invoke her to hit him. Tex often gets annoyed with Tucker's sexist and rude remarks, once putting Tucker in the head of an offensive formation against an unknown force because he made a sex joke and another time punching him because he compared her to his non-existent ex-wife. He also reveals that Tex punches his and Caboose's heads in the middle of the night. Caboose In the short times they have been seen together, Tex has used Caboose for target practice, struck a respecting fear in him, entered his mind to fight Omega, punched him in his sleep, has been his practice for talking to women, and terrorized him repeatedly. Despite this, Caboose has no revealed mental image of Tex in his mind. Caboose also refers to her as 'Mrs. McCrabby' in one episode, instead of 'BitchPants McCrabby'. He enthusiastically offered to help Tex remember the Blue Team's names and also called her a slut before actually meeting her in person, though Tex is unaware of this. During Season 9, while inside the Epsilon unit, Epsilon-Tex seemed to have liked Epsilon's mental image of Caboose, mainly because the latter gave her $100. The two were also seen working on the tank together in Hell's Angel. When Caboose first met Epsilon-Tex, he called "Ms. Scary" in Mid-Game Substitution. Washington Not much interaction between Washington and Tex has been shown, apart from the battle that tore apart Avalanche, and Wash's attempt at a small conversation at the end of The Sarcophagus. When Tex battles York, Wyoming and Maine, Wash admires her fighting skills (although at first thinking she is a male). On her part, Tex seems to care about Wash to an extent, showing visible concern on his implantation procedure. However, during the Recollection series, it's been made apparent that they have a mutual distrust for each other, with Wash coldly telling her she should be dead when Tex has him at gunpoint. They don't seem to value the lives of each other very much, such as Tex having no qualms about executing him, and Wash repeatedly trying to trap her in the Capture unit as well as seeing her as nothing more than a shadow of the real Alison. (Although he doesn't want her to endure unnecessary harm; he objects to Meta violently stabbing her through the visor with the Capture Unit). Sister Tex and Sister's relationship seems to be akin to high school girls, Tex once stating that even though the other Blues were idiots and jerks, that they were ''her idiots and jerks, and that if Sister tried to become more popular than her, Tex would talk about Sister behind her back and turn everyone against her, though at the time Sister seemed to take this as just girl talk. Beyond that, Tex mostly seems to be slightly jealous or possibly feels threatened by the presence of a second girl. Sheila Though they are shown to interact very little, the two get along quite well. Tex was able to fix Sheila after Sarge's air strike and after many members leave to chase O'Malley/Doc, the two discussed the boys' "dirty" ideas. Red Team Even though her interaction with them is limited, Tex seems to lack any respect for the Reds. Sarge There is very little interaction between Tex and Sarge. Sarge may have some degree of respect for Tex's skills as a soldier based on his attempts to recruit her for the Red Team but seems to have a dislike of her in Revelation, as he repeatedly attempts to either kill her or beat her up due to her beating the crap out of him and the Reds, and attacked Tucker when he mistook him for her (even though he says that he would never hit a girl). Grif When Tex was the Red Team's prisoner, Grif taunted her, saying "Not so tough now we unloaded your weapon now, are you?" Tex responded with, "Hey punk, I don't need a weapon to kill you." Grif dismissed this comeback, only to be scared to death by a small, fake lunge from the freelancer. Despite this, Grif did compliment Tex on when she shot Lopez's head off the machine gun turret, suggesting he may be impressed regarding her skills, although it is unknown whether or not Tex has any similar respect for Grif. During their fight in Revelation, Tex was especially cruel to Grif, often targeting his groin for a much earlier insult (not the one mentioned above). She also seems prepared to tear off Grif's arm for $10. Simmons Simmons and Tex don't seem to interact as much, but during the rare occasions they do it seems that they are able to engage in a decent conversation and work quite well together. Despite this, it fails to prevent Tex from beating him up and Simmons attempted to kill her with a rocket launcher, only for Tucker to rat him out. Donut Tex dislikes Donut for "killing" her and Donut dislikes her because she's responsible for Donut's current armor. During their second meeting, Tex recognized Donut but didn't attack him. Instead, Tex talked with him as they waited for their teammates. Lopez While the two have had limited interactions they have been less than positive with Tex possessing him, shooting him in the head and nearly blowing him up with Andy. Freelancers Originally, Tex was quite aggressive and competitive towards her fellow Freelancers. Most all of the other agents noticed and/or acknowledged Tex's superior skill, becoming a source of jealousy among them, especially Carolina. After she discovered Project Freelancer's crimes, Tex left the faction. York Tex's first interactions with York occur during a training match in which she faced off against York, Maine, and Wyoming. Throughout the match, Tex constantly bested the three Freelancers singlehandedly and treated York the same way she treated his two allies. However, when Maine and Wyoming began to use live ammunition in an attempt to kill her, York approached her and attempted to help, knowing that the use of live rounds was against protocol. Tex shook off his offer to help, stating that he should never abandon his team, but it is visibly clear that she appreciated York's offer as she did not beat him up as hard as she initially did. She also saved his life from a grenade that landed near him by covering him with paralyzing paint to absorb the explosion. York survived the blast, but at the cost of his left eye. York then assisted Tex during the Freelancer break in. During the events of Out Of Mind, Tex trusts York enough to ask for his help in infiltrating O'Malley's fortress which is considerably unusual as she is distrusting of most people. She also behaves rather friendly with York, and doesn't seem to mind when he refers to her by her real name, Allison. When York is shot by Wyoming during a brief firefight, Tex shows serious concern about him when asking if he was alright. Wyoming Wyoming, along with York and Maine, fought Tex during a training match in Season 9. After being beaten in 8 rounds, he and Maine used live rounds in an attempt to defeat Tex, but ultimately fail. During the Blood Gulch Chronicles, Tex ambushes Wyoming in order to protect Tucker. Later on, Tex pursues Wyoming in order to figure out who he is working for. During the final episodes of the Blood Gulch Chronicles, she murders several of his clones, including the final one. Tex and Wyoming seem to have some form of respect for one another, as Wyoming respected her skills and enjoyed teasing her. Tex, for her part, would opt to try and use words over her actions and try to talk to him first before resorting to violence, which is unlike how she treats nearly everyone for most of the previous seasons. She notably calls him and Maine "dummies" inside the Epsilon Unit, showing little to no grudge for past grievances. Maine/The Meta There has been little interaction between the Meta and Tex, apart from their skirmish in a training match and a battle that tore apart the battlefield of Avalanche. Tex was captured by the Meta along with Gamma and Omega after her ship crash in Valhalla. Neither of them seemed to care for the life of the other, based on how they repeatedly tried to kill each other, which ended with the Meta stabbing Tex with the capture unit and trapping her, despite Washington's attempts to order him to stand down. Carolina While Tex had no interactions with Carolina at the time, Carolina, along with many other Freelancers, watched Tex battle Wyoming, York, and Maine. Carolina seemed to be suspicious of Tex, seeing her as a rival, due to Tex's extreme skill against the three agents and her special treatment after the battle. Carolina later confronts Tex on top of the 110 story building that the Freelancers steal the Sarcophagus from. Carolina shows an obvious dislike for Tex, who remains completely silent. During the episode Spiral, the two Freelancers race each other on the city streets in an attempt to recover the briefcase, indicating a clear rivalry between the two. When Tex takes the credit for Carolina's efforts to recover the briefcase, she taunts her by saying "better luck next time Carolina" to exemplify their hostility. In the aftermath of the mission, Carolina's loss for her number 1 spot on the Freelancer leaderboard to Tex would no doubt leave her with an even less positive relationship with her. It becomes even rockier when Tex kills C.T., who had defected to the Insurrection. Carolina angrily scolds her for doing so as a result. Tex has proven on numerous occasions that her abilities far exceed Carolina's in almost every way, putting the latter in a state of inferiority and self-doubt. Tex never seemed to acknowledge Carolina as a rival, viewing her in the same way she saw the other Freelancers. Carolina was frustrated over the fact that she could never match up to Tex and was willing to do anything to prove that she was stronger. Tex, however, doesn't seem to share Carolina's animosity and may even have respect for her, as when Carolina demanded to have two A.I. units implanted into her, Tex tells her that her decision was a gutsy move, and hoped the surgery goes well for her. When their fight ends when the A.I. go mad, she showed great concern for Carolina and ended up knocking her out to ease her suffering. She even inquires about her health after the incident, asking North to tell her when she wakes up. Although Tex ended up fighting Carolina on board the Mother of Invention while trying to find Alpha, she implored Carolina to leave the Director and join her; and when Maine stole Carolina's AI and threw her off a cliff, Tex reacted in anguish and consternation at her apparent death. According to Epsilon, Tex considered Carolina a friend and, after Carolina's apparent death, stated that she would have given anything to have saved her. It is revealed in Don't Say It, that Allison, the woman Tex is based on, is the mother of Carolina, explaining Tex's attitude towards Carolina. Tex tragically died without knowing Carolina was still alive. South Dakota Tex's first interaction with South is when she breaks Tex's locker plate in anger for her and Carolina's special treatment. She forces South to pick it up, which she then angrily leaves the room after giving Tex half of it. She thinks of South as a vulture when she learns that South petitioned for one of Carolina's A.I. after being mentally damaged. South quickly calls Tex a traitor upon meeting her during her attack. When Tex storms the Mother of Invention, South is the first Freelancer to attack her, seeming to take some joy in trying to kill her. North Dakota Tex and North seem to have a friendly relationship, freely talking about the growing problems with Project Freelancer and their A.I.s. Tex even tells North about her secretly pulling Omega without the Director's knowledge. Theta shares North's liking for Tex, with North stating that she grows on you. Both, however, agree that she is scary. Later, after Tex goes rogue, North defends Tex from South's accusations of her stealing Wyoming's A.I. and equipment, telling South that he knows Tex wouldn't do that. When Tex storms the Mother of Invention, North takes her side and saves her from South. He then keeps South busy so she can continue her objective. Director Being a byproduct of the Alpha A.I., the Director showed immense care and support for Tex, due to the fact that she was based on Allison. As time went on the Director became more interested in Tex as she represented the chance of resurrecting his lover. However, when Tex learned what she was and of the Director's actions, she abandoned Project Freelancer and attempted to bring the Director's crimes to justice. A.I. Omega Omega was assigned as Tex's A.I. as part of Project Freelancer. He not only assisted in operating Tex's armor enhancement (cloaking) and battlefield tactics but also increased her aggression. Despite once making a strong effort to keep the A.I. from being removed by Command, she does not seem to particularly like having O'Malley in her head, unplugging him several times after her implantation, thanking Church and becoming seemingly happy just before her 'death' once realizing O'Malley had exited her. She later reclaims O'Malley near the end of the 100th episode in an attempt to end the war, attacking most of the Blood Gulch crew in the process as he jumped from one to the other. Delta When Tex came to ask for York's aid in Out of Mind, Delta was, at first, concerned about her psyche. However, Tex sees Delta as very kind and seems to trust him, while Delta felt the same. As York dies, Tex suggests that she carry Delta to protect him, but Delta declines and stays to aid York before he distracts Wyoming with a holographic projection to help her. Other Andy It's clear that Tex and Andy did not get along, due to Tex's violence and Andy's foul mouth. Often, Andy would call Tex a man using some lewd joke and Tex would retort by threatening Andy by activating him, making him explode, without doing so on his terms. Andy ultimately betrayed Tex by damaging her ship. Doc While the two don't interact much, Doc was originally sent to Blood Gulch to help Tex but failed, being three months late. Tex is directly responsible for O'Malley infecting Doc, however, as when she killed Omega in Caboose's mind she failed to account for Doc having his radio on. Tex apparently had no qualms about killing Doc as if her plan to kill Omega at Zanzibar succeeded, Doc would've been killed to. It is later revealed that the two met years ago at Desert Gulch, but neither recognized each other. C.T. Tex does not think much of C.T., as she went after her armor with no question. However, Tex was greatly angered when C.T. called her a "shadow" and fatally wounds her, which ultimately led to her death. Despite this, C.T. seemingly trusted Tex sufficiently to leave her evidence of the Director's illegal torture of the Alpha, Information about who and what she really is and even considered Tex a friend, wishing her good luck. Allison While the two have never met, Tex is an AI based on Alison and seems to possess several of her traits, such as her presumed fighting ability and temperament. She also possesses Allison's dislike of saying goodbye, as well as her fondness for Carolina, given that Allison was both Tex's template and Carolina's mother. Category:Relationships